


Ending Scene

by zkdline



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, It's pure angst., Just a head up, M/M, they don't end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdline/pseuds/zkdline
Summary: Maybe Jongin have seen it coming.





	Ending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : without proofreading   
> ( bgm : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO5ah2JhQx0 )

It was bounded to happen.

Sehun had been giving sorts of signals, that everything just doesn’t worked out anymore. And Jongin had been too absorbed in his bubble of comfort to notice those signs. Maybe it was easier, to feign ignorance of Sehun’s drastic changes when their D-date was soon approaching. Everything has been planned, and Jongin wanted to blame it on the jitteriest and the constant awkward silences that fall on them after a long day.

So, no matter how much Jongin tried to push it back, pretending that nothing ever happened, he couldn’t. Not when Sehun was adamant in cutting off their ties without giving them any more chances. It had been ten years since they got together, and Jongin wondered, does love died easily after years knowing each other?

A week before Christmas’s eve.

Jongin wordlessly keyed in the keys to unlock the door. The front’s light has already opened, and the faint smell of dinner embark to his nose as he stepped inside. His parents must have already back. Seeing that his dad’s shoes was properly aligns with his brothers. It was a habit, since they were child. His mother have always stressed them out to sort and placed their shoes properly so it would be easier. And if they rarely wore them anymore, his mother would packed them in a box and send them off for donation. - “At least you’re doing a deed by giving someone a shoe to wear.” So it stuck. Their front door was never crowded with shoes. But today, there were two extra pairs of shoes.

The tanned male knew the owner of one pair from the two. It was Sehun’s mother, one she has wear for multiple times. Jongin remembered how Sehun once nagged the old woman to buy a new one, but Mrs.Oh was strict on to keep the shoes. It was a black Mary Jane, an old designed. She told him that it was the first pair that her husband bought him for Christmas, three years after their marriage. Jongin thought it was sweet.

They must hasn’t heard the front door been shut in gently. It was a long day, Jongin mused in, noting how it was late already. There were hushed conversations that comes from the living room, and Jongin was about to announce his arrival when his feet halts on his actions when he heard of their talks.

He didn’t meant to ear-dropped.

Not when if it wasn’t of his business. Especially when it involved the elders. Joonmyeon always told him not to mind it, for they will tell him personally if they deemed it was important for you to know and Jongin respected that. He wouldn’t wanted to have someone listened to his conversation too, so it was fair. But today, he couldn’t. Especially when he heard his name and Sehun’s been mentioned in a single sentence that Jongin felt something heavy dropped to the pit of his stomach.

“Sehun wished to cancelled the wedding,” the talks went on, and Jongin’s lung stopped functioning at the uttered words. It was Mr.Oh that announced the sudden news, his tone was heavy, probably regretting his son’s choice. Jongin couldn’t heard what his parents had to say, but he could imagined the pity that would mars on their parent’s face when they saw him later.

The tanned male leaned against the wall that separated the living room and the front door area, fingers tightly gripped on his bag straps. He couldn’t remembered anything about cutting off his wedding. The last time he talked with Sehun, the man looked incredibly tired from the office works. So, the bid farewell early that night. Sehun didn’t replied to his Line text too, about their flower arrangement and when will he want to take the wedding suits. It stay there, jumble of text that solely from Jongin. But in different times interval.

His reverie pops when he heard his father sighed,”If that was what Sehun truly wished. We couldn’t forced him to stay.”

“What about Jongin, dear?” His mother interrupted, “Did Sehun told Jongin about this? Did they fought?”

The Oh’s couple seemed conflicted. And Jongin understand. Must have been difficult to be the one to deliver the bad news. He felt bad for them. Everything just make sense, then. He chided inside his head, all those subtle disinterest in everything. Sehun might be good at masking his facial expressions. They still kissed and wished each other with good morning and good night text, but there was a hard gap that had found itself blocking them from being like the old times.

“I’m so sorry for our son’s decisions. It was sudden, we understands. And we’ll paid for all the wedding expenses-” His father dismissed Mr.Oh’s with a simple wave, eyes crinkle into a small smile, “It’s okay, Sejoon.”

Jongin don’t know which one hurt the most, the fact that his father tried to dismiss everything calmly while trying to smile or the fact that his wedding was cancelled. Nonetheless, it still hurt. But he just couldn’t brought himself to cry. So, he merely clenched his fist, knuckles turned white as he tried to embrace himself to be strong and just walked passed them. Maybe he need some rest now. His head felt like it could burst with the sudden deadline that he need to catch up at the office, how the clients had asked him to changed the storyboard last minutes, week before Christmas’s Eve and the new burden for him to called off his wedding. It caught up on him.

All cards had been send out. His wedding suits has been tailored. The cakes and the preparations. He had paid for the wedding halls. Wrote his wedding vow, pinning them across his wall in the office so he could memorize every bits of its, smiling when the thought of their wedding day come across his mind during those stressful day in the office.

Looked like he need to take a day off so he could called everyone to inform that the wedding was off and cancelled all the booking plans. Closing his eyes for a bit, when a wave of nauseated washed over his fatigue self, Jongin breathed out a shaky breath. Then, he opened the front door, pretending to be back as he purposely slammed the door a bit.

He walked slowly, willing himself to force a smile as he turns to the corner where the living room were. They have stopped talking entirely. And his parents were spotting a small smile, and he was right, there were glints of pity that sits on their eyes especially his mom, who spotted a red eyes. But he grinned at her, a silence consolation. “I’m back. Didn’t know we’re expecting guests. I should have bring cake, or something,” he declares, blinking when he feel the back of his eyes turned hot.

Jongin didn’t know if his act was convincing or otherwise, but he keeps the facade for as long that he could, ignoring the lump that managed to stuck on his throat.

“Jongin.” His father bellows, “I didn’t noticed you’re back. It’s late,”

“Got held at the office,” he informed. “I wish to stay for a chat, but I’m dead tired,” Jongin lets out a dry laugh, bidding himself goodbye as he climbed out the stairs.

His brother was descending from the stairs, and they crossed path but Jongin was too tired to bother anymore. Glancing at Jongdae, Jongin darted his eyes elsewhere before shuffling into the comfort of his room. He locked his door, refusing to entertain anyone for the night.

Tonight, tonight, just let him rest.

Stripping off from his office attire, he hung the coat across his chair. Then, he quickly changed into his night wears, skipping his nighttime routine and rushed to his bed. Thinking that it was stupid to even care anymore. There was no big day to anticipate. Curling into the soft linens, Jongin closed his eyes, hoping that it would ended quickly. Maybe half part of him wished that it was just a stupid nightmare.

But, reality stays as reality.

He woke up, feeling drowsy. And he lets his eyes roams around his rooms. Sighing, he pushed himself off from the bed to get ready. Jongin didn’t know how long did he managed to rest last night. It felt too fast.

Taking a quick shower, he washed himself and get dressed. Maybe it’s too early for him to wake up, since it’s only five. Still, as much as he want to curl back to sleep, he have lot of things to do today. Starting with texting his brother Joonmyeon that he couldn’t make it to the office today, he log into his macbook and started to write off a emaill to inform that the wedding would be cancelled. Then, forwading to his contacts. It’s too early to call, so he would opt up with the email first, later on this afternoon, he will called the rest.

“Due to some personal problem, our wedding had to be cancelled. So on behalf of both families, I apologize for any troubles and this sudden news. I hope you have a blast day onward.”

Staring at the screen, he saw the reflection of his face staring back at him. How did things escalates to this point? Jongin admitted, they haven’t been properly communicate with each others for the past few weeks. Even spending couple hours together sounded tortured enough for Sehun. They usually spend the night at the cafe, from eight until the owner of the cafe had to tell them personally that they were closing in five minutes.

Nowadays, Sehun couldn’t stayed even two hours top in a single room with him.

He lets out a choked laugh, probably looking like a mad man but who cares. _Who cares, right?_ Jongin cannot bring himself to understand anything a bit. Not even a slight excuse that sounded valid enough. Just, why now? Why did he need to break it off when they have move so far forward? Why now when he have fall himself knee-deep in love with the other? Why now, really? Opting that it was no used in questioning all those unanswered question to himself, Jongin pulls himself up from his positions and get ready for the day. He don’t want to bump into any of his family members today, not today, he supposed.

He was _ashamed. Hurt. Betrayed._

But it’s okay, he soothed himself down, consoling his heart down. _It’s okay_ , because one day, he will be okay. he will be fine and none of this would hurt or pain him any longer. He won’t feel anything and he will find himself to be happy again.

 

Somewhere around in the afternoon, Jongin received a text message from Sehun to meet up. Glancing at the simple text, the tanned male agreed and send Sehun the locations where they would meet up. If Sehun wanted to end this, they will do it the right way, with a proper closure so Jongin perhaps blaming himself.

Sehun was early.

Jongin dragged himself toward the end of the cafe, toward the table where Sehun has been waiting for him with a dread. He thought he could fazes it away, but how could he when he comes to stare at the man in front of him and everything clenched. He misses Sehun so bad, and he wanted to reach out to him, basking in the warmth. Clearly he can’t do any of its and it hurt so bad. That Sehun was within his reach, just in front of him yet he was impossible for Jongin to reach.

“I already ordered your drink, if you don’t mind.” Sehun says, right when he glanced up from his phone to see Jongin’s standing in front of him. Jongin want to ask who is it that he had been paying attention that Sehun couldn’t bothered to look outside and wait for his arrival like he used to but he keeps his lips sealed.

He racks his eyes over to stares at the man in front of him. Sehun never really changed though, he muses in. Amazed how time didn’t do any justice to the man’s youth. In fact, Sehun seemed to be aging backwards. Maybe there were lot of his features has sharpened beautifully over the years. He was a man now, no longer the lanky boy who clings to his side when he was studying. Gone was the boy that once claimed to love him, replaced by this stranger that seated in front of him.

Jongin didn’t remembered since when Sehun had changed his preference in coffee. He didn’t realized that Sehun could eat a slice of cake now, for the man always refused if Jongin offered anything sweet. “Cheesecake?” Jongin nudged at the half-eaten cake in front of Sehun. And Sehun seemed to be flustered about it, but as Jongin had predicted, good at masking those vulnerable moments. It’s like Jongin is his new enemy that he had to put all of his guard up and it surely break another piece of Jongin’s heart, if it wasn’t ruined already.

“Jongin.”

The said male flinched. Didn’t meant to, but it sounded odd. How long have it been since Sehun called him by his name? Probably last week. Jongin heaves out a deep breath, leaning himself against the chair behind him because his waist is hurting from the pressure.

“I-Let's end this." 

There.

Jongin stares at Sehun without saying anything in respond. Didn't even budged from his seat, as he stays intact. Then, he blinked. Once, Twice. 

_So, it wasn't a dream?_

Jongin offers the man in front of him a strain smile. "Since when?"

Sehun cards his fingers through his dark strands. 

And Jongin wanted to ask him to stop joking around because it's not funny anymore. 

Sehun sighed. "It's not your fault."

Jongin didn't asked for more. Maybe if he asked more, he would ended up breaking himself apart than more than he was already. Taking in a heavy breaths, Jongin fists his hands into his laps. Counting to ten, forbidding his own eyes to cry in front of the man. He leans his head back, nodding. 

"Alright." He concludes. "Is that it? I have an appointment to catch. See you later okay?" 

He will regretted it. He will regretted it the day that he walked away from his future. Jongin would spend half of his years wondering why and it was not fair at all. Not when he was the only one who seemed to be  
still hunged up on their relationship. He wanted to cling on the last hope, but there was none left, so he don't know what to do. He don't know if he can move on at all. He don't know how he supposed to react.  
Everything was foreign to him. Jongin thought it had it all easy. Falling in love was easy. His journey have been laid back. No matter how many times he turned back, there will always be Sehun. Everywhere.   
Every crooks and corners of his dreams and hopes.   
  
But it ended now. And no one can fixed it. 

  
 

* * *

 

_( T H E E N D )_


End file.
